


Candy Corn and Catboys

by FrogsAndFandoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm aware its almost winter okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsAndFandoms/pseuds/FrogsAndFandoms
Summary: Suga invited a bunch of his volleyball friends to a Halloween party, and Hirugami and Hoshiumi are pretty excited
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 19





	Candy Corn and Catboys

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this one shot actually came from a drawing that my friend did, their art is really cool and they are very pog so go follow them at @catboykourai :)
> 
> also like yes ik this is a halloween fic and it's december, plus i still haven't updated my other fic in forever but I was in a haikyuu mood alright

“HEY! SACHIROU!” Hoshiumi ran towards his friend. “Are you ready for the party?” Hoshiumi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “What’s your costume supposed to be?”

Hirugami smiled. “I’m a catboy!” He raised an eyebrow back at Hoshiumi. “Wow, didn’t know you were going for a sexy costume this year.”

Hoshiumi put his hands on his hips as he turned bright red. “WHAT? NO!”

Hirugami grinned. “Is this better?” He crouched to Hoshiumi’s level. “Aww, who’s a wittle tiny vampire? You are!”

Hoshiumi started jumping up and down like an angry frog. “YOU SHOULD BE TERRIFIED, SCARED AT THE VERY LEAST!”

“WOAAAAAHHHH YOUR COSTUME IS SO COOL AND SCARY HOSHIUMI-SAN!”

Hirugami and Hoshiumi turned to see a certain raven haired setter and red haired middle blocker.

Hoshiumi turned back to Hirugami. “SEEEEEEEEE.”

Hirugami laughed softly. “Yeah, yeah.” He turned back to Kageyama and Hinata. “What are you guys dressed as?”

Hinata bounced excitedly. “Kageyama-kun is milk, and I’m a cookie, because I’m the sweet one!”

Hinata bounced excitedly. “Kageyama-kun is milk, and I’m a cookie, because I’m the sweet one!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “No you baka, it’s because you’re always way too full of sugar and energy.”

Kageyama and Hinata proceeded to bicker for the next five minutes about the meaning of their Halloween costumes.

Kageyama and Hinata may have been arguing but Hoshiumi and Hirugami could see the kindness and love in their eyes. It caused their chests to ache in a way they didn’t understand.

Hirugami coughed loudly.

Hinata and Kageyama both stopped to look at him.

“The party is starting soon. We should probably get moving because i’m a little scared of what Suga-san will do if we’re late.”

Kageyama and Hinata were both frozen with fear for a long second before nodding solemnly.

The four of them walked to Suga’s house, talking and giggling the whole way.

When they arrived, Suga and Daichi greeted them at the door. “Hey guys, I love your costumes!”

“Thanks Suga-san!” Hinata said. What’s your costume?”

Daichi grinned. “Me and Suga-chan are the main characters from that show Yuri on Ice! You know, the one with the ice-skaters.”

“Ooh, cool!”

Daichi pointed towards a room at the end of a hallway. “You guys can head over to the living room and have some snacks, me and Suga will be inside soon to start the movie.”

As they got to the living room, Hinata noticed a boy with hair reminiscent of pudding. “Hey! Kenma-san!” Hinata said while frantically waving hello.

Kenma turned from where he was slouching on the sofa next to Kuroo. “Oh, hey Shoyou.”

“I didn’t think you were gonna be here, I’m happy to see you!”

Kenma sighed loudly. “Yeah well this jerk,” He pointed at Kuroo. “Hid my game, and he refused to give it back unless I came with him and wore the stupid costume.”

Hinata raised a finger as though a lightbulb had gone off. “Oh yeah, what is your costume?”

Kenma sighed again and slid further into the couch. “I’m Pikachu and he’s Ash.”

“Awww, that’s so cute!” Said Hinata, eyes sparkling.

Everyone turned as they heard the door open. Hinata peeked around the hallway corner. 

“Nishinoya-san! Asahi-san! Tanaka-san! Over here!” shouted Hinata.

“Hey Hinata!” said Nishinoya equally loudly. Asahi gave an awkward wave.

“Asahi-chan is an angel and i’m a devil!” Nishinoya said proudly while adjusting his plastic devil horns.

“And I'm the Terminator!” Tanaka smirked and jutted his thumb towards his chest.Everyone was silent.

Tanaka’s mouth was agape. “He’s a strong hero from an American movie!”

There was a chorus of “ohhhhhhh’s” and “that’s nice Tanaka.”

Tanaka crossed his arms and grumbled loudly under his breath.

Daichi and Suga walked into the living room. “Alright, since everyone’s here it’s time to start!” Suga said cheerily.

The night seemed to fly by. First they watched the movie that Daichi had suggested, which was Spirited Away. (Suga wanted to watch a horror movie but Daichi knew that a horror movie would probably traumatize half the group including Suga, so Daichi had gone with one that he remembered being scary when he was five) 

Despite the intentional choice, there were still a few people who were visibly scared. Suga was clinging onto Daichi, Hirugami was hiding behind Hoshiumi, and Kageyama and Hinata were holding onto each other for dear life.

After the movie had been the costume contest, which Kiyoko and Yachi had won by a landslide since they were the only ones who put effort into their costumes. The girls had made their own among us outfits, with Kiyoko as purple and Yachi as pink. Yachi had even made a little paper mache sprout for a helmet.

In a distant second were Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who had clearly tried to attempt making their own costumes but eventually gave up and just bought some parts.

In dead last were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who’s costumes were pieces of paper taped to their shirts saying “Not-Tsukishima” and “Not-Yamaguchi”. No one was really surprised, since the only reason Tsukishima had even come to the party was because he had lost a bet to Yamaguchi.

Once Oikawa had finally finished arguing about why he should have definitely won, everyone settled down and played some games or snacked.

Eventually, yawns were starting to become more frequent, and Nishinoya had already passed out on the couch, so the party came to a close.

Hoshiumi and Hirugami began to walk home, giggling at the sounds of loud hooting and a desperate Akaashi trying to convince a tired, delirious Bokuto that he wasn’t actually an owl, and it was just his costume.

Suddenly, Hirugami stopped. He pointed to a park bench. “Hey, can we rest for a second? I ate so many chips that I think i’m going into a food coma.”

Hoshiumi shrugged. “Sure.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes before Hoshiumi broke the silence. “Sachiro?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t we coordinate our costumes like most of the people there?”

“Because we aren’t dating?”

“Oh...okay then.”

“Why, do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

“Date.”

Hoshiumi sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

They sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes.

“Hey Kourai-san?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I um…”

“Huh?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Hoshiumi smiled softly.“Yeah, yeah you can.”

They brought their lips together into a kiss. It was fiery and sweet, passionate and warm. It was them. And it was what they both had been waiting on for far too long.


End file.
